landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Plated Sharptooth (The Mysterious Island)/Gallery
This is a page dedicated to the images of the Plated Sharptooth from . ''The Mysterious Island'' Original version Plated Sharptooth footprint.png|The footprint that Ducky and Petrie fell in, likely belonging to the sharptooth Plated Sharptooth tracks.png land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps.com-5223.jpg Plates looking around.png Plated sharptooth looking at the bush the gang was hiding.png land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps(1).png land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps(2).png land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps(3).png|Plated Sharptooth sniffing his surroundings land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps(4).png land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps(5).png Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps.com-5241.jpg Plates wide open mouth.png land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps(6).png Eating the bush.png|It eats the bush the gang was in Plates The Tyrannosaurus!.png LBT Giganotosaurus.png LBT Giganotosaurus-1-.png Plated Sharptooth Full Body.png|Full body shot of the Plated Sharptooth PlatesBehindLittlefoot.png|The Plated Sharptooth appears behind Littlefoot ROAR!!!.png|Plates' roar knocks Littlefoot off his feet PlatesAttackingLittlefoot.png PlatesAtTheStinkyPlace.png|Littlefoot runs into the Stinky Place to escape PlatesEatsStinkyFlowers.png|The sharptooth eats some of the flowers and sends the gang scrambling The mighty Plates.png|The sharptooth, after eating the stinky flowers. Angry Plates.png PlatesDestroysStinkyPlace.png|Plates crushes the Stinky Place in his pursuit GRRRItsPlates.png PlatesDraggingTail.png|The gang escape across a big ditch The log is gone, you cannot get across.png|The sharptooth prepares to jump the crevice PlatesWithTumors.png PlatesLeaping.png|The Plated Sharptooth leaping through the air TookTheBreathOutOfMe.png|The sharptooth lands past the children MV5BNTE1MmU4M2UtYzg2NS00ODRjLWFlZWMtNjU1N2MyZjMyMDU4XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTc0NjY1ODk@._V1_.jpg PlatesAfterLanding.png KidsEscapingPlates.png|The kids run under the sharptooth's legs to escape SpikeRunningFromPlates.png|The Plated Sharptooth keeps pace with the children PlatesCharging.png YouCan'tRunOrHide.png I don't think he can reach us.png|The sharptooth sticks his mouth under the rock PU.png|Cera remarks the sharptooth's bad breath ComeOnJustGetThemFromTheSideOfTheRock.png Plates pushing over the rock.png|Plates lifts up the rock the gang were hiding under. PlatesBitesTheDirt.png|The kids scramble as the sharptooth bites into the dirt PlatesWithDirtInHisMouth.png PlatesWithVerySharpTeeth.png JumpingPlates.png PlatesCornering.png|The sharptooth corners the gang at the edge of the island PlatedSharptoothWithNoBlackAroundEye.png|The sharptooth with missing black spots around his eyes PlatedSharptoothTurningToChomper.png|Plates looking at Chomper Hey!.png|The sharptooth, after being rammed by Cera, with Chomper biting his tail Aw he's crying.png|The sharptooth bites his own tail. Huge roar.png|The sharptooth lets out a furious roar at Cera PlatesHead.png TwoTyrannosaurusVsOneGiganotosaurus.png|The Plated Sharptooth ready to do battle with Chomper's parents PlatedSharptoothVsPapaSharptooth.png PlatesHeadbutting.png|The sharptooth stops the charge of Papa Sharptooth with a headbutt Sharptooth headbutting.png|The Plated Sharptooth headbutts Papa Sharptooth again Plated SharptoothWithDullSnoutAndJaw.png|Plates is bitten by Papa Sharptooth Blood.png|Plates slashes Chomper's father on the snout Plates with the headbutt.png|Plates knocks away Papa Sharptooth vs. Sharptooth.png|Plates vs Mama Sharptooth Chompers mom wounded.png|The Plated Sharptooth slashes Chomper's Mother's legs PlatesLength.png Massive tail attack.png|The Plated Sharptooth tail-whips Mama Sharptooth, sending her crashing to the ground. Almost gone bad.png|The Plated Sharptooth approaches Chomper's mother T-rex vs. Giganotosaurus.png|Plates and Chomper's father fight a second time Papa takes down Plates.png|Papa delivers a tail swipe Knocked out cold on feet.png|Plates is stunned and unconscious Unconscious Plates.png Plates hits the ground.png|Plates hits the ground and the kids scramble Chomper swept away.png|Chomper is swept off the edge of the cliff Plates falling off cliff.png Plates almost snatching Chomper.png|Plates enters the water and almost snatches Chomper Plates in the water.png|Plates struggling in the Big Water Littlefoot jumping to save Chomper.png|Littlefoot jumps into the water to rescue Chomper Plates not done.png|Plates sees this Refusing to lose.png|The sharptooth dives his mouth into the water in a last attempt to kill Chomper But does he survive.png|The sharptooth washes away and presumably drowns or gets eaten by the swimming sharptooth. Remastered version Plates arrives.png vlcsnap-2017-02-12-16h55m48s445.png|The Plated Sharptooth first appears Plates sniffing.png Plates lunges at bush.png Plates eats the bush.png Plates ehhhhh.png Plates classic pose.png Plates leaves bush.png Littlefoot oblivious.png Heres Platey.png Plates grabs stinky flowers.png Kids flee Plates in stinky place.png Plates cheeks.png Plates spits out flowers.png Plates after spitting.png Plates.png Plates on other side of canyon.png Plates is a stinker.png Plates determined.png Plates jump.png Plates reaches the other side.png Whos a stinker now.png Plates watches kids flee.png Plates in golden lighting.png Plates has very birdy feet.png Plates shoves jaws under rock.png Plates breathes on kids.png Plates shoves rock.png He can reach you now.png Yummy yummy sand.png Plates drooly.png vlcsnap-2017-02-12-23h51m41s957.png The bags under Plates eyes disappear.png Plates the Giganotosaurus.png Plates with parasite.png Chomper on Plates tail.png Plates about to kill Chomper.png Plates bites his own tail.png Plates ow.png Plates yelling.png Sharptooth parents to the rescue.png Plates advances towards rexes.png Sharptooth standoff.png Plates vs Papa Sharptooth.png Plates head under Papa head.png Papa thinks Plates needs a mint.png Plates is bitten by an animal with a bite force of 4 tons.png Plates eyebrow raise.png Plates dramatically raises his claws.png Plates slashes Papa in the snout.png Plates butts Papa.png Papa falls over.png Mama confronts Plates.png Potential Fallen Kingdom spoilers.png Mama ow.png Plates slaps Mama.png Mama Sharptooth flies away for some reason.png Plates goes over to finish the job.png Papa comes back to defend his mate.png Papa whacks Plates.png Plates unbalanced.png Plates on side.png Plates falls.png Chomper avoids a falling Plates.png Plates in water.png Plates tries to have one last meal.png Plates reemerges.png Plates floats away.png Bye Plates.png GiFs Plates roars.gif|Chomper's parents arrive 1pvkm1.gif|The two sharpteeth battle it out Plated Sharptooth Vs Mama Sharptooth 1.gif Plated Sharptooth vs Mama Sharptooth 2.gif Plated Sharptooth vs Papa Sharptooth 2.gif|Papa recovers and delivers a tail-whip of his own to Plateback. Category:Galleries